Idoling!!! Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Idoling!!!. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of October 2015, there have been a total of 35 members and 6 generations. Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#FF64B2" | | align="center" bgcolor="#FF64B2" | | align="center" bgcolor="#FF64B2" | | align="center" bgcolor="#FF64B2" | | align="center" bgcolor="#FF64B2" | | align="center" bgcolor="#FF64B2" | | align="center" bgcolor="#FF64B2" | |- align="center" | #10 | | Kobayashi Maia (小林麻衣愛) | August 14, 1988 (age ) | March 31, 2008 | May 2008 | 2nd | Lavender | |- align="center" | #2 | | Koizumi Rumi (小泉瑠美) | March 24, 1989 (age ) | rowspan="4" colspan="1" |October 2006 | January 2009 | rowspan="4" colspan="1" |1st | Dandelion | |- align="center" | #1 | | Kato Sayaka (加藤沙耶香菜) | August 9, 1985 (age ) | rowspan="4" colspan="1" |March 2009 | Cherry blossom | |- align="center" | #4 | | Eto Maria (江渡万里彩) | March 17, 1993 (age ) | Argyranthemum | |- align="center" | #5 | | Takiguchi Mira (滝口ミラ) | June 20, 1989 (age | Pansy | |- align="center" | #18 | | Michelle Miki (ミシェル未来) | January 4, 1992 (age ) | March 31, 2008 | 2nd | Tagetes | |- align="center" | #7 | | Yazawa Erika (谷澤恵里香) | November 15, 1990 (age ) | rowspan="2" |October 2006 | rowspan="2" |December 2011 | rowspan="2" |1st | Tulip | |- align="center" | #8 | | Phongchi (フォンチー) | x | Hibiscus | |- align="center" | #11 | | Morita Suzuka (森田涼花) | x | March 31, 2008 | May 2012 | 2nd | Rapeseed | |- align="center" | #24 | |Nomoto Manami (野元愛) | x | March 6, 2010 | December 2012 | 4th | Forget-me-not | |- align="center" | #3 | | Endo Mai (遠藤舞) | July 31, 1988 (age ) | October 2006 | February 2014 | 1st | Japanese Camellia | |- align="center" | #25 | | Goto Kaoru (後藤郁) | x | March 6, 2010 | June 2014 | 4th | Water Lily | |- align="center" | #16 | | Kikuchi Ami (菊地 亜美) | x | March 31, 2008 | November 2014 | 2nd | Anemone | |- align="center" | #30 | | Kiyoku Reia (清久 レイア) | x | March 2, 2012 | December 2014 | 5th | Freesia | |- align="center" | #6 | | Tonooka Erica (外岡えりか) | x | rowspan="2" | October 2006 | rowspan="21" | October 2015 | rowspan="2" | 1st | Sunflower | |- align="center" | #9 | | Yokoyama Rurika (横山ルリカ) | x | Lily | |- align="center" | #12 | | Kawamura Yui (河村唯) | x | rowspan="5" | March 31, 2008 | rowspan="5" | 2nd | Sweet pea | |- align="center" | #13 | | Nagano Serina (長野せりな) | x | Cosmos | |- align="center" | #14 | | Sakai Hitomi (酒井瞳) | x | Violet | |- align="center" | #15 | | Asahi Nao (朝日奈央) | x | Japanese Morning Glory | |- align="center" | #17 | | Miyake Hitomi (三宅ひとみ) | x | Orchid | |- align="center" | #19 | | Tachibana Yurika (橘ゆりか) | x | rowspan="3" | March 2009 | rowspan="3" | 3rd | Baby's Breath | |- align="center" | #20 | | Okawa Ai (大川藍) | x | Rose | |- align="center" | #21 | | Hashimoto Kaede (橋本楓) | x | Lily of the Valley | |- align="center" | #22 | | Kurata Ruka (倉田瑠夏) | x | rowspan="3" | March 6, 2010 | rowspan="3" | 4th | Gerbera | |- align="center" | #23 | | Ito Yuna (伊藤祐奈) | x | Daisy | |- align="center" | #26 | | Ojima Chika (尾島知佳) | x | Evening Primrose | |- align="center" | #27 | | Takahashi Kurumi (高橋胡桃) | x | rowspan="3" | March 2, 2012 | rowspan="3" | 5th | Japanese Iris | |- align="center" | #28 | | Ishida Karen (石田佳蓮) | x | Kalmia | |- align="center" | #29 | | Tamagawa Ramu (玉川来夢) | x | Epidendrum | |- align="center" | #31 | | Furuhashi Mayu (古橋舞悠) | x | rowspan="5" | July 28, 2013 | rowspan="5" | 6th | Narcissus | |- align="center" | #32 | | Sekiya Mayu (関谷真由) | x | Plumeria | |- align="center" | #33 | | Hashimoto Ruka (橋本瑠果) | x | Carnation | |- align="center" | #34 | | Sato Rena (佐藤麗奈) | x | Iris | |- align="center" | #35 | | Michaela Wako Sato (佐藤ミケーラ 倭子) | x | Bougainvillea | |}